Dick Lee
|- | |} Head negotiator of the Leader-Kin because of the lack of an active ability everyone (including himself) thinks he is the last normal human in the new world 'Personal' 'Biography' Dicky in his previous life before the virus hit, he was pretty much an office drone. No kids and no wife, he spent his time at casinos and underground gambling dens. He was always a likable sort and pretty much broke a little more than even almost every single night. After the virus hit and ravaged. He took shelter at the casino for the buffet and to spend time in. A peculiar thing happened he won almost every single time at the slot machines and video poker. He thought he was just being lucky and thought what a shitty situation; after everyone dies my luck turns around. Months go by before anything happens. By then the power in the city has stopped running. The building that he was staying stayed up due to back up generators. Marauders saw the lights in the distance to loot and pillage Dick's sanctuary. He was caught off guard by their arrival. He quicky hid and tried to avoid detection. He pretty much kept out of sight, hoping that they would leave. After a couple days, accidents starting happening. One by one for a couple of weeks, the most of the marauders were injured, or incompacitated but alive and paranoid. Richard was eventually caught on one of his food runs and brought to Big Man, an invoulnerable size changer but also the leader of the marauding hoard. Dick saw many accidents happen to him and was completely unfazed by the falling bricks and the weak floors. Scared what would happen to him, Dick plead for his life. Surprisingly the Man had let him live on the condition that he survives a fight with him. After what he saw in the weeks that they lived in the casino, Dick tried bartering with him. After a couple of minutes of barganing he got Big Man to agree to let him live as long as he left. Dick grabbed his stuff and left. At the edge of the city, he remembered his old life as an office flunky and pretty much had it with being pushed around. He turned around and marched back to to casino, to his surprise everyone was holding onto their stomachs in pain and having problems breathing. They got botulism and food poisoning. Seeing them die slowly and painfully, he knew he had to leave to search for food. He grabbed the keys to the Big Man's bike and left the building. in the saddle bag he found a map to the Leader-kin and started driving. As far as everyone knows he has no powers including himself. Thus he became a negotiator for the Leader-kin. 'Personality' He pretty much is cool guy to be around due to his enhanced charisma. The only drawback of his is that he is a high functional alcoholic, smoker and gambler and has expensive tastes. 'Powers' 'Enhanced Charisma' The user has powerful charisma, or charm, enabling them to gain the trust and loyalty of others and win them over to their cause. Charisma is a trait found in certain personalities usually including extreme charm and a 'magnetic' quality of personality and/or appearance along with innate and powerfully sophisticated personal communicability and persuasiveness. Though very difficult or even impossible to define accurately, charisma is often used to describe an (elusive, even undefinable) personality trait that often includes the seemingly 'supernatural' or uncanny ability to lead, charm, persuade, inspire, and/or influence people. 'Probability Manipulation' The user manipulates the probability of something happening making unlikely events occur more often or instantly and preventing liable events from happening. They can cause and prevent sudden deaths, earthquakes and other disasters, both good and bad luck, and even cause apocalyptic events to occur. Category:Kin Category:Male Category:Enhanced Charisma Category:Probability Manipulation